bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Wisp
Wisp is a mercenary Toa of Smoke currently in the custody of the marines in Ga-Koro. Biography Pre-game history: He and his girlfriend Mirra arrived on Mata Nui seeking to defend it against the forces of Makuta, however things didn’t go to plan and they were forced into hiding in Ta-Koro, masquerading as mercenaries. First steps: After the Piraka attack, and recent street fights in Ta-Koro, Mirra decided the the pair should leave the city for Ga-Koro, where they hoped to find work. In an inn called the Great Takea, they encountered Angitu, who they asked about anyone offering mercenary work. As a joke, he sent them to talk to another patron, claiming that they needed help. Realising that Mirra had been pranked, Wisp lost his temper and drew his weapons on Angitu, before Mirra intervened. The pair later wandered the city, visiting the famed greenhouses at Wisp's request, before returning to the inn, where they hired a room for a few days, waiting to see if anything else happened in the city, their only options being to return to Ta-Koro, head to Ko-Koro, or venture into Po-Koro, none of which were very good plans. Dark Secrets: When Chavara abruptly showed up, first threatening Mirra, then later wanting to talk with her, Wisp reacted badly, wanting nothing more than to turn over the Dark Toa to the authorities. Upon discovering that Chavara and Mirra were sisters, he felt both confused and betrayed that Mirra hadn't told him something so important. Dismissed by Mirra so the two sisters could talk in private, Wisp stormed downstairs and ordered a drink. He later spoke with Mirra about this issue, and she confessed that she was ashamed of her sister's history, and had originally come to Mata Nui to find her and kill her, but had found himself unable to cross that line. The Telepath Wisp later made Mirra join him in helping a group of travellers who were seeking out a telepath, hoping it would take her mind off the Chavara issue, which it managed to. When one of the party members - Skorm, started acting strangely and ran off on his own, Wisp attempted to pursue him using his mask, but lost track of him and returned empty handed. When Skorm (hidden using his Huna) later attacked the rest of his former team, the Toa Kalta, Wisp decided to intervene, combining his powers with Mirra to create a sparkling smokescreen to even the playing field. When Skorm tried to hide by turning invisible, Mirra used lightstones to locate him, and Wisp fired on him with his crossbow. He did no harm but suceeded in breaking Skorm's mask power concentration, revealing his position. Skorm took a hostage and turned her into a gravity well, using the distraction to make his escape. After his escape, Wisp and Mirra were taken with numerous witnesses to be questioned by the Marine Eleen. New Arrivals: Released without charges, Wisp, Mirra, Kalyss, Mura and Vakua headed for the docks to investigate the newly-arrived Dasaka. He went off on his own to take a look at the submarine, but rejoined the others when he heard the sound of a commotion in the direction the others had gone in. Mirra wound up in a rather venemous argument with one of the Dasaka, which Wisp pulled her away from, before agreeing to meet with the Kalta near he city gates. Once the pair arrived at the Ga-Koro gates, they were harassed by an unruly Vortixx, but Wisp manage to drive him off. Once that interruption was dealt with, the pair resumed waiting for their companions to catch up. Soon after, they noticed a pair of weary travellers - Aine and Shu - approaching the village, only for them both to pass out right in front of them. Wisp helped treat their injuries as best he could, then waited one or both of them to wake up so he could find out what had happened to them. When Shu woke up, he told them he was Aine's bodyguard, and had rescued her from pirates before being shipwrecked. Wips helped Shu limp back into Ga-Koro, while Mirra carried Aine. Vakua went to find Eleen, while Mura headed off to ask some of the other guards which way the hospital was. When Aine still wouldn't wake up, Wisp suggested Shu try to give her some water, arguing that she might be more responsive to someone she knew. It worked, and Aine turned out to be quite chatty, provoking Mirra and Wisp into a brief argument about whether to remain in Ga-Koro to help them, let the duo accompany them to Ko-Koro, or split up. In the end, Aine assured them that they ought to be left to recover from their previous adventure before embarking on a new one, reinforcing Wisp's side of the argument, that the pair were in no condition for a journey into a warzone. Mirra conceded, and the group resumed waiting for Vakua to return with Eleen. Mura grew tired of waiting and asked some nearby locals for directions. When Vakua returned empty-handed, the group decided to head directly to the hospital. After leaving Aine and She in the doctor's capable hands, the group made their way back to the city gates, where Kalyss and Casanuva were already waiting for them. Going home: The party returned to Ta-Wahi and Wisp and Mirra led them on a quick tour of Ta-Koro before they headed for the Akiri's hut, seeking an audience with Jaller. When the Kalta revealed their plans, Jaller told them that without proper intel, their mission was doomed to failure, and would only get innocent hostages killed. Wisp conceded that the Akiri was right, and tried to make Kalyss see sense when she disagreed. Appearance and Tools Handsome, with a chiseled face and a bright smile, Wisp is happy, energetic and constantly smoking on cigarettes. His armour is a smoky grey with chrome markings, and his eyes and heart stone are yellow-white. He wears a belt with numerous pouches for holding his various herbs, cigarettes, crossbow bolts and matches. He also carries a tomahawk and a crossbow. Abilities and Traits Wisp tends to smoke a lot. He's flirty, talkative, energetic and inventive. He is entirely loyal to Mata Nui, and head over heels for Mirra, often acting as moral support in her times of self-loathing and doubt. They work well as a team and rarely leave each other’s company. He is also a herbalist, having a detailed understanding of various plants and drugs with beneficial or detrimental properties, which can be burnt, smoked or made into poultices for healing. He also knows how to make poisons, but rarely does so, as he believes it to be an immoral way of fighting. He’s also a very good cook. As a Toa of smoke, he has the power to create and control various forms of smoke. He often burns various types of herbs and minerals to create different kinds of fumes to mix into his smoke. Relationships Friends *Mirra * Mura * The Toa Kalta * Aine * Shu Enemies * Skorm * Chavara Quotes * "Coming from the girl who looks like a Toa of ice..." - Wisp, sceptical of Mirra's dislike of the cold. Trivia * Smoke as Wisp's custom element was approved by Nuju Metru. Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Mercenaries